monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Akantor
(MHXR only) |Ailments = (3rd Gen onwards) (4th Gen) |Weakest to = (Enraged) (MHXR) |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Wind Tunnel |Habitats = Battleground, Lava Canyon, Ingle Isle, Rock Flowing Field |Monster Size = 3049cm |Monster Relations = Ukanlos, Odibatorasu |Generation = Second }} Akantor is a Flying Wyvern introduced in ''Monster Hunter Freedom 2''. __TOC__ Physiology The Akantor is a massive, vaguely snapping turtle-like wyvern that dwells in magma. Akantors are covered with massive reddish black spikes and durable shells, and have both large sharp claws on their legs but also a similar structure on its tail. The Akantor's most distinctive feature aside from its fearsome spikes are the pair of dreadful tusks on its head. These tusks are both nearly as long as the entirety of the head. The underside of the Akantor is a much tanner color than the rest of its body, and is comparatively lacking in dangerous protrusions. The Akantor is a Flying Wyvern, but only evolutionary speaking; the Akantor is incapable of flight, and only has small nubs left of their original wings. Abilities Akantors are so powerful, they can have extremely negative effects on the environment they reside in. Predator and prey flee from Akantors and only the largest wyverns and Elder Dragons even dare challenge them. With their immense physical strength, numerous body spines, enormous tusks, and powerful roars Akantors are extremely deadly foes. If all that weren't enough produced inside Akantors mouth is a highly corrosive fluid meant to break down the defenses of prey, and with its exceptionally loud roars Akantors can create a sort "sonic beam" tainted with the Dragon Element powerful enough to shoot down airships flying by. Behavior Akantors are highly aggressive and predatory - they are shown to be more than capable of taking down a Gravios. They are easily the apex predator of any ecosystem unfortunate enough to witness its presence, and can obliterate many monsters and hunters that dare challenge it. By virtue of its immense strength and ability to burrow through magma, not much can realistically stop Akantors short of another elder dragon or an experienced team of hunters. They will attack and kill almost anything on sight, often letting out a deafening roar before charging head on. Habitat Akantor is found in the Battleground, whilst in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, it is fought in the Lava Canyon, and Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, it is fought in the Ingle Isle. Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Akantor HC Akantor has an unusual blue tint all across its body, as well as even larger tusks than before. In addition, it has a new set of attacks and movement patterns, including producing giant pillars of lava and fire as well as using its sonic roar to cover its body and cause damage to any Hunters too close. Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Akantor Guides.'' Music Themes MH4U Breakable Parts Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MHP3 Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHX Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:Large Flying Wyverns Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Defense Down Category:MHO Monsters